leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V4.1
__TOC__ 04/02/2014 Leagues & Gameplay Update Ligi *Gracze, którzy wygrywają z przeciwnikami o ligę wyżej niż ich własna, przeskoczą serię promocyjną i trafią do kolejnej dywizji. Przeskakiwanie serii będzie możliwe do Platyny I. Naprawa bugów *Naprawiono błąd, przez który Totemy Wizji nie dawały pełnej wizji z wykrywaniem niewidzialności, równej normalnemu zasięgowi ich wizji. *Naprawiono exploit wynikający z aktywowania Ostrza Zniszczonego Króla. 16/01/2014 – Patch Ligowy Ligi *Rankingowe – Solo, Duet, Drużynowe. Ich statystyki zostały zrestartowane z początkiem Sezonu – 2014 **Rozegrajcie 10 gier w rankingu indywidualnym bądź w duecie, lub 5 gier drużynowo by zostać umieszczonymi w ligach. **Nieaktywność rankingowa zostanie zrestartowana i na nowo włączona z początkiem sezonu. *Zmienione sposoby naliczania punktów ligowych, więc gracze nie odczują nagłego spadku otrzymywania LP w dywizjach I (poza Diamentem) *Dodana została ochrona przed spadkami ze szczebli ligowych. **Gdy dotrzecie na nowy szczebel ligowy, będziecie chronieni przez kilka gier w V dywizji przed spadnięciem do niższej ligi. **Po rozegraniu tych gier, jeśli wasz MMR spadnie o całą ligę niżej otrzymacie powiadomienie o możliwości spadnięcia szczebel ligowy niżej. (NP: Gracz Złota – V zaczynający grać na poziomie Srebra – V otrzyma informację o możliwym spadku) **Jeśli gra nadal będzie kontynuowana na takim poziomie z 0 LP na koncie, gracz ztosanie przeniesiony do I dywizji niższego szczebla. *Pula gracz w lidze – Pretendentów została zwiększona z 50 do 200 Wstęp Zmiany kodu pola widzenia * System pola widzenia będzie dynamicznie się zmieniał w zależności od podjętych przez was decyzji, dzięki takim umiejętnościom jak . * Korzystanie z umiejętności osłabiających totemy sprawi, że mgła wojny będzie się rozprzestrzeniać. * Ilekroć bohater będzie korzystać z umiejętności, znajdując się na obszarze mgły wojny, pociski będą szybciej rejestrowane. Bohaterowie * Ogólne: ** Prędkość pocisku przy ataku podstawowym zwiększono z 1100 do 1400 jednostek. * : ** Koszt many zmniejszono z 80/100/120/140/160 do 80/90/100/110/120 pkt. * : ** Koszt many zmniejszono z 70/90/110/130/150 do 70 pkt. na każdym poziomie. * : ** Ilekroć Anivia znajdzie się blisko granicy zasięgu swojej superumiejętności, pojawi się specjalny, ostrzegawczy efekt. * : ** Czas działania ogłuszenia wynosi teraz 1,25/1,5/1,75 s na poziomach 1/6/11 (zamiast 1,75 s na wszystkich poziomach). * : ** Czas odnowienia skrócono ze 120 s na wszystkich poziomach do 120/100/80 s. * : ** Prędkość pocisku zmniejszono z 2000 do 1250 jednostek. * : ** Obrażenia zmieniono z magicznych na fizyczne. * : ** Tarcza uruchamia się natychmiast (zamiast 0,5 s później, po powrocie pocisków). * : ** Umiejętność ta zaczyna się ładować natychmiast po aktywacji (zamiast 0,25 s po skorzystaniu z niej). ** Całkowity czas ładowania skrócono z 4 do 3 s. ** Pkt. zdrowia odzyskiwane co sekundę zwiększono z 70/110/150 (+0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności) do 100/150/200 pkt. (+0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności). ** Całkowitą liczbę pkt. zdrowia zwiększono z 280/440/450 (+1,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności) do 300/600/600 pkt. (+1,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności). * Ogólne: ** Podstawowe zdrowie zmniejszono z 500 do 462 pkt. ** Przyrost zdrowia na poziom zmniejszono z 80 do 82 pkt. * : ** Czas ładowania się wyrównano do standardowych 0,7 s (z 0,5 do 0,74 s). ** Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że gryzaki czasami nie aktywowały się, gdy bohaterowie na nie wbiegali. ** Zmniejszono obrażenia na niższych poziomach ze 100/150/200/250/300 do 80/135/190/245/300 pkt. * : ** Zmniejszono zasięg umiejętności z 700 do 600 pkt. * : ** Nie będzie zwiększać zasięgu Uwiądu ani Duchowego Ognia. * : ** Czas działania wzmocnienia podstawowego ataku (ale nie prędkości ataku) skrócono z sześciu do dwóch sekund. ** Naprawiono wiele różnych błędów, które pozwalały Rengarowi korzystać z Dzikości częściej, niż było to pierwotnie zaplanowane. * : ** Liczba pkt. zdrowia odzyskiwanych dzięki Wzmocnionemu Bitewnemu Rykowi zmieniła się z 40 + (20 x posiadany poziom) do 20 + (10 x posiadany poziom) wzmacnianych o 1% za każdy 1% brakujących pkt. zdrowia Rengara. * Ogólne: ** Obrażenia podstawowe zmniejszono z 56,7 do 54 pkt. ** Przyrost obrażeń od ataku na poziom zwiększono z 2,7 do 3 pkt. * : ** Obrażenia zmniejszono z 30/55/80/105/130 (+70% premii do obrażeń od ataku) do 10/30/50/70/90 (+40/45/50/55/60% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku). * : ** Czas działania osłony skrócono z 2,5 do 1,5 s. * : ** Obrażenia na sekundę zmniejszono z 25/40/55/70/85 do 20/35/50/65/80 pkt. ** Minimalne obrażenia magiczne zmniejszono z 60/120/165/210/255 do 75/105/150/195/240 pkt. ** Minimalne obrażenia magiczne zmniejszono z 140/280/385/490/595 do 175/245/350/455/560 pkt. * : ** Zmniejszono obrażenia na niższych poziomach z 80/115/150/185/220 do 60/100/140/180/220 pkt. * : ** Obrażenia będą się teraz zgadzać z tymi, które są podane w opisie (175/300/425 zamiast 200/300/400 pkt.). * : ** Dodatkowy wskaźnik pokazuje graczom, że jest to obiekt, który można kliknąć. ** Latarnia ma niewielki obszar kolizji. * : ** Opóźnienie zwiększone z 0,5 do 0,75 s. * Ogólne: ** Trafienia krytyczne Kosą Statikka otrzymują poprawną premię do obrażeń krytycznych w wysokości 10%. ** Poprawiono działanie kombinacji E − Zamaszyste Cięcie z Q − Stalowa Nawałnica. * : ** Umożliwia „inteligentne” rzucanie zaklęć. * : ** Nie blokuje przyjaznych kul Syndry. * : ** Po rzuceniu zwiększa Płynność do maksimum. ** Czas animacji zaklęcia skrócono o 0,1 s. ** Teraz przeciwnicy nadużywający Błysku mają mniejszą szansę wydostać się poza zasięg działania Ostatniego Oddechu. ** Umiejętność ta będzie teraz powiadamiać obserwatorów i sojuszników, ilekroć będzie się odnawiać. Niewielkie zmiany i naprawa błędów * : ** Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że efekty wizualne Strzału w Dziesiątkę trwały nawet wówczas, gdy zniszczono pocisk, a cel stawał się nienamierzalny. Grający Caitlyn będą widzieć wyraźnie, gdy superumiejętność nie trafi w cel. * ** Czas działania umiejętności po zabiciu wroga, kiedy to Darius zyskuje możliwość ponownego rzucenia czaru, zostaje zwiększona z 12 do 20 s. * ** Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Postrach sprawiał, iż wrogowie uciekli gęsiego zamiast na wszystkie strony. * ** Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Fiora mogła się teleportować, rzucając jednocześnie Taniec Ostrzy. * ** Liczba odzyskanych pkt. zdrowia wynosi teraz 20% na wszystkich poziomach, co jest właściwą wartością (zamiast 10/15/20/25/30%). * ** Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Bojowy Rytm włączał się czasem w przypadku wież. * ** Czas odnowienia tej umiejętności rozpoczyna się, gdy bohaterka kończy, a nie zaczyna ją rzucać. ** Jeśli Lux zginie w trakcie rzucania Ostatniej Iskry, czas odnowienia nie będzie odliczany. * ** Zatrzymuje cel, który został poruszony sojuszniczym efektem (sprint, skoki itp.). * ** Czas odnowienia tej umiejętności rozpoczyna się, gdy bohaterka kończy, a nie zaczyna ją rzucać. ** Jeśli Nami zginie podczas rzucania Fali, czas odnowienia nie będzie odliczany. * ** Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że pułapki Nidalee można było umieszczać na ścianach. ** Jeśli Nidalee zastawi pułapkę w miejscu, w którym znajduje się ściana, zostanie ona umieszczona w najbliższym wolnym miejscu lub znajdującym się w maksymalnym zasięgu Pułapki (900 jednostek). * ** Spowolnienie zmniejszono z 35/33/37/41/45% do 29/40/45/50/55%. * ** Przenosi Talona nieco dalej za jego cel. * ** Zaktualizowano wskaźnik celu tak, by pokazywać indywidualne linie celownicze. Przedmioty * Opis wyświetla liczbę pkt. mocy umiejętności uzyskiwaną dzięki umiejętności UNIKALNEJ Biernej. * Czas odnowienia skrócono z 20% do 10%. * Obrażenia magiczne zmniejszono z 40 do 25 pkt. + aktualny poziom bohatera. Przedmioty do walki w dżungli * Teraz sprawia, że 8% obrażeń zadawanych wszelkim potworom dostajesz jako punkty zdrowia, a 4% − w postaci many (w przypadku zaklęć obszarowych otrzymujesz połowę tej wartości). * Nie regeneruje zdrowia ani many. * Nie posiada umiejętności biernej Okaleczenie. * Teraz sprawia, że 8% obrażeń zadawanych wszelkim potworom dostajesz jako punkty zdrowia, a 4% − w postaci many (w przypadku zaklęć obszarowych otrzymujesz połowę tej wartości). * Nie regeneruje zdrowia ani many. * Teraz sprawia, że 8% obrażeń zadawanych wszelkim potworom dostajesz jako punkty zdrowia, a 4% − w postaci many (w przypadku zaklęć obszarowych otrzymujesz połowę tej wartości). Do tej pory umiejętność ta sprawiała, że bohater zyskiwał * Nie regeneruje zdrowia ani many. * Dodaje 2 pkt. mocy umiejętności za zabicie każdego dużego potwora (maks.: 30) * Teraz sprawia, że 8% obrażeń zadawanych wszelkim potworom dostajesz jako punkty zdrowia, a 4% − w postaci many (w przypadku zaklęć obszarowych otrzymujesz połowę tej wartości). * Nie regeneruje zdrowia ani many. Mapy Summoner's Rift Te zmiany dotyczą tylko Summoner's Rift. Wieże * Zewnętrzne wieże nie dostają już dodatkowych punktów pancerza i odporności na magię podczas pierwszych 8 minut meczu. * Ograniczono o 20 pkt. obrażenia, które zadają bohaterowie zewnętrznym wieżom w górnej i środkowej alei. Crystal Scar i Twisted Treeline Następujące zmiany dotyczą wyłącznie Crystal Scar i Twisted Treeline. * Prędkość ruchu zmniejszono z 10% do 5% * Przedmiot ten pojawił się ponownie wraz z nową drogą rozwoju i efektem. * Składa się z i . * Kosztuje 1200 sztuk złota (koszt połączenia wynosi 440 sztuk złota). * 20 pkt. obrażeń od ataku i 10% szansy na trafienie krytyczne. * Trafienia krytyczne sprawiają, że twój cel krwawi przez 3 s, otrzymując dodatkowe 60% obrażeń od ataku jako obrażenia fizyczne. * Przedmiot ten pojawił się ponownie wraz z nową drogą rozwoju i efektem. * Składa się z , , . * Kosztuje 3800 sztuk złota (koszt połączenia wynosi 995 sztuk złota). * Statystyki i efekty są identyczne co w przypadku Ostrza Nieskończoności. * Usunięto Crystal Scar i Howling Abyss Następujące zmiany dotyczą wyłącznie Crystal Scar i Howling Abyss. * Nie rozwija się z , lecz z . * Zadawane obrażenia zmniejszono z 70 do 55 pkt. * Całkowity koszt zmniejszono z 3475 do 2700 sztuk złota. * Koszt połączenia zmniejszono z 600 do 500 sztuk złota. Crystal Scar, Howling Abyss, Twisted Treeline Następujące zmiany dotyczą wyłącznie Crystal Scar, Howling Abyss i Twisted Treeline. * Całkowity koszt zmniejszono z 1450 do 1350 sztuk złota. * Koszt połączenia zmniejszono z 350 do 250 sztuk złota. * Całkowity koszt zmniejszono z 2500 do 2200 sztuk złota. * Koszt połączenia zmniejszono z 575 do 375 sztuk złota. * Całkowity koszt zmniejszono z 2200 do 2000 sztuk złota. * Koszt połączenia zmniejszono z 530 do 330 sztuk złota. Nowa jakość rozgrywki * Zmiany te zostaną wprowadzone w późniejszym terminie. * Nowi gracze w League of Legends będą mieć do dyspozycji stały skład darmowych bohaterów, którzy zostaną im udostępnieni na kilku pierwszych poziomach. Następnie będą mogli korzystać ze zwykłej rotacji tych bohaterów. Kategoria:Aktualizacje de:V4.1 en:V4.1 fr:V4.1 pt-br:V4.1